charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jack "BtR" Saxon/P. Baxter draft
Rewrite? Are you going to rewrite the Priscilla Baxter page again? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :The page says - must be rewritten - and, let's face it, it gives very little information. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm fine with you re-writing it however, since you've been gone there's been some changes regaring infoboxes and how pages are formatted. The infobox must be formatted like the rest on here, (look at the Sister's pages, Leo, Cole's and Darryl's), it can be blue, there was this whole fight started about that, but it's died down but I would rather it be blue, Even tho there was alot of speculation about her power, it was settled on Molecular Deceleration by me and Glenn and the power section has to match the other power sections done on the sister's page or it'll just look out of place, I know a lot of guidelines, about it, however lot of pages are getting re-wrritten now and the things i mentioned before every page has them and I'd like you to follow them too, cause I don't wanna any drama. >.< -LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *whisper* And Khan settled it down to Molecular Deceleration ;P --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::We cannot decide what power she had. We can argue and squabble and give evidence for both, but we do not know. As such, it should remain "MI or MD". -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Uh... --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I sounded awfully rude. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::: It is alright; but it has been decided as Molecular Deceleration, and we all know what is going to happen. We are going to get into a big fight, and then things will occur :(. But it is Molecular Deceleration :| --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry, but we just cannot be sure. There is no official confirmation, we cannot just assume. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It has been agreed on being Molecular Deceleration, you can squabble about it, however that is what was decided. I'm sorry, but that's the end of it, it's just to stop any further disagreements about it. Even on the Talk Page to her article, it clearly states it been set on that and any more discussions about ti will be deleted. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :This is wrong. We cannot just decide her power. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It's better than making speculations and having "or" or "possibly" over the page. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :That may be, but it is speculation by saying that it is one of them, when we do not know. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Any further discussion will be deleted. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Butterfly, please don't forget to fix the brackets around "United STates of America" that should never been its on page.. haha. So ridiculous it ever was.. if people need a page to know what the USA is, then it's a sad world we live in ! HAHA -- 17:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Woops, didn't notice that. Thank you. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry but it's Molecular Deceleration. We're happy to have you back editing on here, we just don't want all of the drama of the cousins to rise again, Sorry. And also remember the infobox, blue and only the most important family members, like husband, children cousins, nothing else. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : :(thanks Butterfly! ;) 17:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : :That's it I thought I wasn't going to get involved but I've had enough. The names Priscilla, Phoebe, and Pearl are not proven inless mentioned in the show (which none of them were) since Pearl could be a aunt like Aunt Gale and the same with Phoebe. Priscilla especially isn't true and is a "scientific guess" based on the names of the 20s her name could actually be Pamela or Patience. Therefore I believe all of their names should be changed to P.Baxter, B.Bowen, B.Russel, only because it was not proven anywhere. Yes I know it is completely probable and makes sense, but it is not proven, mentioned, or shown in the show.-- ::Well said, Twerdette. Anyway, tthere is no basis for her having either power. We do not know. The moment we start choosing and deciding what is right is when this wiki becomes speculative. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I forgot about that part. I believe that P.Baxter's power is an advancement of Molecular Immobilization, but the power is Molecular Decceleration, but she also has MI. Than again I think it's ridiculous how much problems there are with the powers of her I think it's oblivious that Anton was very strong and he was able to break through the freezing power.-- :::I can see both sides, but I do not think that a conclusion can possibly be reached without official confirmation. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Twerrdette and BTR. I know Khan doesn't want to start this discussion again, but it is what it is. The writers/creators obviously didn't want us to know the names of the cousins. They wouldn't have put random names in throughout the series when they could have just put them in the episode. And "Priscilla", HalliwellManor was the one who proposed the name, and we all know how much of a liar he is. And lastly, Patty talked about her aunt Phoebe in season 1, which was before the 1920s story line was even thought of. --Shanebeckam 18:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly. Thank you, Shane. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Format I'm not sure how far you are with rewriting the article, but be sure that it fits the new format that we have on here. Check the Piper and Paige article. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 17:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :How come you've had your name changed twice? I thought it could only be changed once? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:40, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I had created another because I didn't know that you could ask wikia to change your username, so the wikia people only changed it once. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 17:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, right. I trust your other account(s) havev been deleted, as per the rules? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :That rule doesn't even count anymore really, seeing as HalliwellManor created like eight accounts to get back on here. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Then it should be removed from the rules page. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :I just redirected "TheBook" to my current userpage. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC)